1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and to a device for operating a vehicle. The present invention further relates to a computer program.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known that a vehicle is able to drive at least partially automated within a certain zone, for example a parking garage. For this purpose, a driver must generally carry out one or multiple training drives in the zone with the vehicle. Without such a training drive, an at least partially automated vehicle driving is generally not possible.
Consequently, there is a need for a vehicle to also be able to drive at least partially automated in a predetermined zone without such training drives.